


A Draught Of Sunshine

by The_Kapok_Kid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter Poems, Humour, Poetry, Romance, poetry collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Kapok_Kid/pseuds/The_Kapok_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Harry Potter poems for reminiscent-afterthought's The Poetry of Flashy Colours competition. </p><p>Currently:  James/Lily<br/><em>You are my conscience, guide and warrior-queen,</em><br/><em>The staff of grace and goodness on which I lean.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story title taken from John Keats' "A Draught of Sunshine."

Night’s Dread Pall

****

**_Prompt_ ** _: 100-250 word poem._

_October 31 st, Remus Lupin._

* * *

 

 

Alone, this day, covered in night’s dread pall,

He lies awake, all lingering mists of slumber chased away,

And watches as the tides of agony overflow and fall,

And carry unto the horizons the essence of his life.

There is none left, nor none at all,

No friendly face, no comforting heart

To lend a willing hand, a stepping stone,

None to ease this burden, world-weary and dim,

None to love, none to seek so insignificant a man as him,

And in the quickly sinking sands there lies,

Faded, treasured memories.

In one fell swoop, this life is lost,

He lives, yet dies, trapped in a prison-house of pain,

All gone, or thus he dreams, for two are slain,

A third, traitor to his kin and blood,

The fourth nobly sacrificed,

And he, left alone to mourn and brood.

And as the night’s veil comes gently down,

Tears of blood weave him a ceremonial gown,

He sits, and dreams, and contemplates,

While far away, the rest of the world celebrates.


	2. Finality - Regulus Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the precarious precipice he stands,  
> Watching the deep, dark waters gather at his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 8-20 lines poem.  
> Regulus Black, the cave.

On the precarious precipice he stands,

Watching the deep, dark waters gather at his feet,

Churning, swirling, blood-red, an echo of his hands,

Sashaying and rippling in tandem with his heartbeat.

****

No more a mere boy, nor yet a grown man,

No longer the naïve youth, no longer innocent

But wiser now, and armed with one great plan,

A plan to make amends, a plan for atonement.

****

The liquid glows green on the distant shore,

He sighs once, twice, and hurries forth,

His steps do not falter, sounding firmly on the floor,

And stamps his mark upon the earth.

****

It is a living hell, but then at last,

Cold hands drag him down, he feels the waters burn,

The deed is done, the die is cast,

This is the point of no return.


	3. Snuffle, Shuffle, Ruffle - Padfoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snuffle, shuffle pup

Snuffle

Shuffle

Ruffle

Kerfuffle

Snuffle, shuffle pup

Padfoot’s ruffle kerfuffles up.


	4. In Spirit - Lily/James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shape poem - diamante.

Lily

Fiery, spirited,

Laughing, sparkling, spinning

Cheering from below, whizzing up above

Vivacious, tender,

James


	5. Look To The South Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Exactly 20 lines poem.
> 
> Muggleborn mother consoling her daughter after a murderous Death Eater attack.

Fear not, my wee lassie,

Soon shall we be free,

For over the hills and over the sea,

A brave, bold army is coming for thee.

****

An army of angels, down from the sky,

To take thee with them, they will come,

Like bees to honeycombs, or birds to flowers fly,

To find my little one, to take thee home.

****

Cry not, my wee one,

Come dry these tears,

Look to the south sun,

And let it wipe away thy fears.

****

Though thy frail flesh may tear,

And thy body run dry of blood,

Thy heart will not break with wear,

Neither will thy soul be steeped in mud.

****

Let the monsters rampage, their lot will soon die,

Their creed of violence will disintegrate and depart,

But keep thyself wrapped in this veil of purity,

And thou shall be immortal, mind, soul and heart.


	6. Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Under 30 words poem.
> 
> The effects of chocolate after a Dementor-attack.

_Bubbling, as lava molten,_

_Life, of fire made,_

_Eddies, from fingertips to toes,_

_In streams of syrup golden;_

_The numbing frosts do fade,_

_And recaptures consciousness in its throes._


	7. Falling - Oliver Wood on Katie Bell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A first-person POV poem.
> 
> Oliver Wood on first falling for Katie Bell.

No better heaven, nor greater felicity,

Did I expect to endure, or would have sought,

But bliss from nature born, or bred from antiquity,

As flight, ennobled, enabling, in deed and thought,

I dared not to hope, nor have I dreamt,

Of such elation from all distress exempt,

The breath of life, or freed from worldly necessity.

****

And when the fall, wrapped in sweet grace does come,

It is in love’s own whimsical way disguised,

I stood no ground, perchance did I succumb,

It has each recess of my wavering soul surprised,

And thus fall prey to human frailty,

Or slave to desire’s dark iniquity,

And turned my fickle heart, or has my variance chastised.

****

With each swift and tender passing night,

Enwrapped, enamoured in summer’s sheer brilliance,

Harmonious, attuned, of bliss-born flight,

Exhilaration, of love’s own exalted dance,

And all earthly woes despised,

In love alone I am baptized,

And look on lesser felicities askance.


	8. Warrior Queen - James/Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James considers Lily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Prompt:** Sonnet poetry_

Amidst winter blues and blizzards were you born,

But warmth brighter than the sun did bathe your face,

Heralding in a sweet and frosty-sparkling morn,

A ray of loving-kindness and twice times such of grace,

When blood did turn on blood, and friend on friend,

And bonds of magic were torn by power and terror,

For our world it signalled an acrimonious, bitter end,

You rode, straight-backed, into the whirling furore,

In justice, compassion and mercy, you walk alone,

In humility, love and motherhood, a shining lodestar,

Unbowed before hate and prejudice’s mighty cyclone,

A steadfast, shining shield no blows can shake or mar.

You are my conscience, guide and warrior-queen,

The staff of grace and goodness on which I lean.


End file.
